The Woman Before Me
by DannysGirl81003
Summary: *Epilogue added* Can Andrew and Kaitlyn survive her becoming a WWF Diva?This is a sequel to Ice Blue Eyes
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you would recognize in this story. They own themselves. Trademark names are property of the WWFE. The lyrics belong to the writer and artist. I own all original characters in this story including Morgan. I hope you enjoy it!

Kaitlyn stared at the door, confusion all over her pretty face. She couldn't believe Andrew had talked to her like that. What the hell had she done and what was wrong with him? Over the past few weeks, Morgan had become more and more popular with the fans. They loved her loyalty to Vince and to 

Test. She was everyone's darling and with the coming WCW Invasion angle that loyalty would play even better. Andrew had become more and more distant with each passing week.

The phone rang in her Stamford Connecticut apartment. 

"Hi Kat! How are you doing?" Vince McMahon was on the line, one of Kaitlyn's favorite people

"I'm fine Vince. Just tired."

"Well I need you in a meeting today ok? The storyline is going to be changing. Can you be here at 1:00?"

"Sure Vince. I'll see you then."

Kaitlyn sat back and thought about all that had happened to her in the last few weeks. Meeting and falling in love with Andrew. Meeting the McMahon's and becoming part of the WWF. At first she had disliked Vince very much but he tended to grow on a person. He was a very nice man but a tough boss. He ruled the WWF with an iron fist and if you worked for him he would do anything for you but he expected the same in return. He had been especially nice to Kaitlyn. Never asking her to do anything she didn't want to do. Little did she know that was about to change.

Kaitlyn walked into the conference room to find Paul, Stephanie, Andrew, Shane, Paul Heyman and Jim Ross with Vince.

"Hi Kaitlyn, have a seat." Jim said

"Hi everyone" she said as she took the empty seat next to Andrew, leaning over to brush her lips across his cheek. "Hi Drew" she whispered. He was still upset she could tell.

"Ok. Now that everyone concerned is here, let me outline this for you all." Vince said

"Now Kaitlyn, Morgan is hugely popular, but we don't want the fans to get bored with the storyline. You and Andrew are great together on screen, we are going to play on that love they have for you. You know Hunter and Steph are getting a divorce and Hunter is going to become obsessed with getting himself another McMahon woman. You. In two weeks on Raw he is going to kidnap you and convince you to fall in love with him. We'll have all the usual stuff going on with Test and Shane looking for you and I'll be beside myself with worry. Hunter will spend the next two or three weeks showing clips of you wherever he's got you etc etc. Several Matches between Hunter and Test, renew that rivalry, everyone will be getting a lot of airtime. We'll end up at the pay per view with a match for you kind of like the love her or leave her match Shane and Andrew had at last years summer slam."

Everyone was full of questions and comments, everyone except Andrew. He didn't say a word. 

When the meeting ended He left without a word to anyone. 

Paul came over to me, "Well Kaitlyn looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together on the shooting of these spots, I really hope it doesn't cause problems with you and Andrew, considering what happened before."

"Thanks Paul, But this is my job now and Andrew has to deal with his own demons. All I can do is love him." 

He reached out and brushed my hair back. "I am not really a bad guy Kaitlyn."

"I know Paul. I gotta go find Andrew." I said

I found him sitting on the front steps of the office.

"Hi Drew."

"Hi Kat, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it you know that."

" I know Andrew. You never do. That's the problem. I can't take it anymore Andrew. Sometimes I think you must be talking to the woman before me and you." I said and left him sitting on the steps. 

The Woman Before Me ~Trisha Yearwood

I can see you turn away when I ask what for

You say it isn't anything, but I'm not sure

Something underneath the skin won't let you be

And you try to keep it in but I can see

The woman before me must have been hard on you 

Cause that hurt in your eyes I never put you through

Sometimes I think you must be talking to 

The woman before me and you. 

Sometimes in an argument it will show 

When you go a little farther than you meant to go 

I know you don't mean the things that you say 

I just wanna ease the pain that's in your way

The woman before me must have been hard on you 

Cause that hurt in your eyes I never put you through

Sometimes I think you must be talking to

The woman before me and you. 

If there are sorrows that bring back a tear 

Don't let them keep us apart

You ought to know you have nothing to fear 

Here in my heart 

Cause you and I will never be

Like the past whatever kind of memories that you have 

Nothing's gonna hurt you now can't you see 

I already made a vow that I can keep

The woman before me must have been hard on you 

Cause that hurt in your eyes I never put you through

Sometimes I think you must be talking to 

The woman before me and you. 

The woman before me must have been hard on you 

Cause that hurt in your eyes I never put you through

Sometimes I think you must be talking to

The woman before me and you. 

I was sick the next few days and I went to the doctor early in the morning the day I was scheduled to start shooting the scenes with Paul.

"Well Ms. Moon, I have good news for you!" The doctor said as he came into the room.

"What? I'm not going to die? Because that's how I feel." I said

"Well you will probably feel better in 6 weeks or so, that's how long morning sickness usually lasts"

"Morning sickness, you mean I'm..."

"Pregnant Ms. Moon. Congratulations. Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins, take them regularly ok?"

"Thank You Doctor" I was in shock. Pregnant and alone. I wasn't about to tell Andrew about this until he stopped acting like an ass. 

I drove to the hotel where we were shooting the spots. I was early but went ahead and went to the room. I sat on the bed and cried, I was happy, sad, scared and pissed all at the same time. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Kaitlyn, what's wrong" Paul asked he looked genuinely worried.

I tried to stop crying. "I'm just practicing."

"You are one hell of an actress then!" He leaned down closer to my ear "and a really bad liar"

The rest of the crew came in and we started setting up. They tied my hands and feet together and put a gag in my mouth. Paul got on his knees by the bed, he had a knife in his hand. 

"We're rolling'" the cameraman said

"Poor Little Morgan, Don't cry, I'll take real good care of you." He sneered and used the knife to start cutting the buttons off the blouse I was wearing. This shot ended with him pulling the gag out of my mouth and roughly kissing me. We shot three more scenes that day, enough to last one week. Vince wanted at least two extra weeks worth so we needed six weeks worth total. We couldn't shoot the kidnapping scene until we got to the Sky Dome in Toronto so it would be authentic.

Paul walked me out to my car. "Kaitlyn I heard you and Andrew broke up, I really am sorry. If you need anything, please call me ok? Here's my cell phone number." He handed me a slip of paper.

"Thanks Paul." I said and hugged him. 

We spent the rest of the week shooting the scenes in the hotel room. I did spend a lot of time with Paul and he wasn't nearly as bad as some people seemed to think, he was nice and polite and professional towards me and everyone else in the crew. Maybe Marissa just held a grudge because of what happened with Tina. She and Shane were Andrew's best friends after all. 

It was finally time to head to Canada for Raw and on the flight to Toronto I sat with Paul and Mark and Glenn. Andrew sat with Shane and Stephanie, Marissa didn't make the trip. 

I feel asleep with my head on Mark's shoulder.

"She sure is a sweet kid" Mark said.

"Yeah, she is. She works her butt off and never complains" Paul agreed.

"What happened with her and Andy? They seemed so in love." Mark asked

"I don't know. My guess is, he isn't ready to trust another woman after Tina." Paul replied

"Who could blame him for that? She was such a slut. She even tried to get me to screw her." Mark said

Glenn leaned over and brushed the hair out of her face. "He is a very stupid man! As soon as she is ready half the guys in the locker room will be after her." He said

When we got to the hotel I was really sick and generally feeling like crap, Paul noticed and asked if there was anything I needed. "Just tired I guess. Thanks anyway."

I went to my hotel room and got ready for the show. 

We went to the arena and shot the kidnapping scene. I went inside to lie down till I felt better and Paul came in to see how I was doing. He caught me crying again and came to where I was sitting and put his arms around me.

"Kat, what's wrong? Just tell me, if I can help I will. We're friends right?"

I couldn't tell anyone else, Not Shane or Marissa or Vince, they'd all tell Andrew. So I blurted it out to Paul.

"I'm pregnant Paul, I don't know what to do!" He held me even tighter while I cried. Neither of us had heard the door open.

"I should have fucking known! I hope you two are happy together!"

We turned to see Andrew standing in the doorway, tears coursing down his face and his whole body shaking with rage. He turned around and walked out before either of us could say anything. 

"I take it he doesn't know?"

"No, I only found out after we had broken up."

"Come on, I won't be needed until later tonight let me take you back to the hotel."

Shane saw Andrew coming down the hall, crying.

"Andrew, What the hell?"

"Not now Shane, I just figured out that Kat is seeing Paul! Goddamit Shane!" He slammed his fist into the wall.

"Come on Andrew, there must be some mistake! Kat loves you!"

"Well I just caught them in her dressing room, in each other's arms! What does that tell you?"

"There has to be some explanation." Shane said

"There is, She is just like Tina, man I should have known better! And that fucking Paul I could kill him!" 

"Andrew Kat is nothing like Tina. She loves you. I know she does." 

Kat was feeling worse and worse she knew something was really wrong. She was starting to get cramps and went to the bathroom. "Oh my god NO!" She screamed as she saw the bright red spot on her panties.

She grabbed her cell phone and called the only person she could. Paul.

"Paul, something's wrong I need to get to the hospital now."

"Ok Kat, I'll be there in a second"

Paul raced to her room. She opened the door and fell into his arms.

"I think I'm losing the baby Paul!"

"It'll be ok Kat, can you walk?"

She nodded "Just lean on me ok?"

They walked to the parking lot and got in his car. They didn't see Andrew in the shadows.

Kat passed out on the way there. Paul carried her into the emergency room.

I woke up to bright lights in my face. I looked around then remembered, I put my hand to my stomach.

The baby, was it okay? The doctor appeared.

"Hello young lady. You gave us quite a scare."

"Doctor, the baby, is it ok?" I was so scared

"The baby will be fine, you are overworked, overstressed and you haven't been taking very good care of yourself. No more. This was your warning. You have to take it easy. I am giving strict orders to your friend out there."

"Can you send him in please?"

Paul walked into the room. "I was pretty worried about you."

"I know. Paul, thanks I really need a friend now. Can you call Vince? I have to talk to him." 

The curtain opened.

"I'm already here Kat. The doctor told me everything. No more traveling for you! You will stay in Stamford and take of yourself and that baby."

"What about work?"

"Don't worry about that Kat. We'll figure something out. We always do."

"Vince, Please you can't tell anyone the truth! I don't want Andrew to know."

"Ok sugar, your secret is safe."

Kaitlyn returned on the next flight to Stamford. Marissa wouldn't return her calls and she was lonely. The only ones who called or came to see her were Vince and Paul. Paul was a true friend through it all. They said Morgan was recuperating at home after her ordeal with Hunter. They told all the employees that Kaitlyn had been injured.

Paul came to see her every time he was in town and called her everyday to check on her. 

The second time he came to see her she noticed he had a black eye. 

"Paul what happened?" She asked

"The match last night with Andrew, He connected with a punch." He said

"Oh Paul, I am so sorry!"

"It's ok, I think it made him feel a little bit better. Wouldn't be the first time"

Several months later while she was out shopping she ran into Marissa. If she had seen her first she would have run the other way, it was more than obvious that she was pregnant at this point. 

"Kaitlyn Moon! I see you have been busy!" Marissa was pissed. How could she do this to Andrew! And with Paul none the less!

"Marissa, It's not... Never mind no one would believe me anyway." Kat sighed

"I can't believe you would hurt him like this! Does he even know?"

"No, no one does. That's why I am not working. I almost lost the baby when we were in Toronto."

"Well I hope you and Paul are happy!" Marissa turned and walked away. She grabbed her cell phone and started to call Shane, then she remembered they were due in on the plane in about an hour. Andrew would be completely devastated when he heard about this one! She hated to be the one to tell him

Shane and Andrew walked into Shane's house to find Marissa sitting at the table. Shane knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Marissa, What's wrong?"

"I think you both better sit down. I found out something today."

They sat.

"I saw Kat today at the mall. She isn't hurt. She's pregnant."

It took a minute to sink in

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shane said

"It's true, four or five months I'd say."

They both turned to Andrew, all the color had drained from his face. 

He walked out of their house and went straight to the bar.

Kat sat on her couch numbly. She knew it was only a matter of time before everyone knew and they would all jump to the conclusion that it was Paul's baby she was carrying. Paul came by that night and she told him what had happened.

"I'm sure Andrew and Shane already know. Paul what am I going to do now? When this baby is born in 2 months it will be obvious to anyone who can count that this baby couldn't possibly be yours! That only leaves one person."

"Kat, I will do anything you ask. You know that. If you want to pretend it is mine that's ok I can deal with it. Andrew will probably kick my ass but I can handle it. We could just say the baby was premature."

"Actually I've been thinking, and I am going to tell him the truth. It's only right, it is his baby too and kids need their dad's as much as their mom's I know that."

"I'll be here if you need me ok? Just call."

Paul left Kat's house and headed straight for the place he knew he'd find Andrew Martin.

He saw him sitting at a corner booth. He prepared to get punched in the face and went over to him.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Go to hell Paul!" Andrew said "Shouldn't the proud Papa be with his baby right now?"

"Man you have no clue do you?"

"I fucking hate you Paul, If I never see you or that slut again it will be too soon."

"Look, just shut the fuck up and listen to me for once in your life." Paul knew all to well the pain he was feeling.

"It's not what you are thinking man, not at all. Kaitlyn and I are friends. That's it. Nothing more."

"Get out of my face before I kill you Paul" Andrew couldn't control the rage any longer. He stood up and hit Paul square in the jaw, knocking him off of his feet.

Paul sat there and massaged his jaw. "Look you dumb ass, I like you. I always have, I know you hate me because of Tina, but man I was just trying to show you what was going on. I figured if it hit you in the face you'd realize what she was. I sent that message for you to find Shane, not him. Look, if I thought she'd have me, I'd love to have Kat, but she loves you. Even after you broke up with her you are all she ever talks about, and I mean ever!"

"Tell me another one before that one gets cold!"

"Goddammit Andrew I am not the father of that baby, You are. Kat didn't want you to come back to her because she was pregnant. She needs you, not me. I have been helping her out because she didn't have anyone else to lean on. Shane and Marissa have avoided her like the plague, Vince is never home and she doesn't have any friends in this town that aren't involved in the business. Look when this baby is born in two months..."

Andrew cut him off "Two months? It can't be. Marissa said she looked about four or five months pregnant not seven."

"She doesn't eat much. I try to get her to, but she won't listen. The only thing she has listened to was when she almost lost the baby in Toronto, the doctor told her she had to take it easy, that is why she hasn't been working"

Andrew thought about that for a minute if she was pregnant in Toronto, it couldn't possibly be Paul's, That was five months ago. they'd only been apart three weeks then. Andrew put his hand out to help Paul up.

"Paul, I don't know what to say..." for the first time in a long time he didn't feel like punching Paul.

"Just go to her. She needs you. She loves you. She tells me so all the time."

"Come on, let me give you a lift ok? Expectant fathers should not be drinking and driving!"

"Ok, but I'm not drinking this time. It's just coke."

They drove to Kat's apartment.

"Paul, I don't know what to say except I'm sorry."

"Hey man, don't sweat it. I'm just glad I could help out."

Andrew opened the door "And Paul, Thanks."

He stood outside Kat's door. He could hear her talking to someone.

"I'm fine. No don't worry. I was going to tell Andrew the truth anyway, He has a right to be a father to his child. Ok thanks Vince I will. Bye"

Andrew couldn't believe it. It was true. His baby, Kat was having his baby.

I hung up from Vince and I heard a knock at the door. Probably Paul checking up on me again.

I opened the door 

"Paul, I don't need anything go home..."

Andrew looked at her, his gaze traveled to her belly, rounded with the miracle of life they had created.

"Andrew, I..."

"Can I come in Kat?"

"Uh sure." She put her hand to her stomach protectively.

"Have a seat. I needed to talk to you anyway."

"Kat, I don't know where to start."

"Let me ok? This is not Paul's baby. It's yours. I know you don't believe me but after it's born we can have a DNA test done. I want you to have a chance to know you're child, and for it to know you. I can't keep hiding this from everyone."

"Kat I know it's not Paul's. I know everything. He came to find me at the bar. He just dropped me off. I have been a fool Kat. Can you ever forgive me for putting you through this? I love you. "

"Andrew I love you, but until you can put the past behind you this could never work out. I can't put our child or myself in that situation."

"I don't expect you too, I love you Kat I can't say that enough. I have been seeing a therapist. I know I drove you away with the way I was acting, it was just so hard for me to trust anyone, including myself. I'm not drinking anymore. Ask Paul. When he found me tonight I was drinking pop, that's it. The only reason I went to the bar was because I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts. When I found out you were pregnant I knew I'd lost you forever. If you don't want me anymore I understand." The tears were flowing freely now and he didn't try to wipe them away. She never could stand to see him cry.

"Drew, I love you." When she called him Drew he knew she still loved him. He went to take her in his arms and she winced.

"I'm sorry Kat, I just want to hold you."

"It's not that," she took his hand and put it against her stomach, there it was again "this kid has one hell of a boot too!" His face lit up

"Is that our baby kicking? Oh my god!" It was the most incredible thing he had ever felt.

"I'm going to be a father, I can't believe it!"

There was another knock at the door. 

"I'll get it babe, you just sit ok?" Andrew opened the door to Shane and Marissa.

Marissa was immediately at Kat's side

"Kat, I am so sorry! I just talked to Vince. He told me everything. We know the baby is Andrew's. And pretty soon everyone in the company will know! Andrew couldn't keep it a secret if he wanted too!"

"It's ok Marissa. I would have thought the same thing if I were you. You are Andrew's friend first and you should be loyal to your friends. Which is why you should all know, Paul is my friend. I know you guys don't like him but he has been a rock for me these past few months. He has never tried anything with me, he's just been my friend. If you guys can't accept that I am sorry. But I am not going to shut him out of my life just because you guys are back."

"We wouldn't ask you to. I've come to realize he is my friend too even if I didn't know it before" Andrew said

"Well I guess we should leave Momma and Daddy alone Marissa." Shane said "Congratulations you guys."

After they left Andrew sat back down next to Kaitlyn. "I love you Kit Kat. I always have."

"I love you too Drew." She leaned over to kiss him and it felt like the first time. 

"You've been gone to long, Drew. I have missed you so much."

He kissed his way down her neck to her stomach, loving the roundness of her belly. 

He looked up at her "Kat is it ok for us to make love?"

She nodded her head, tears shining in her eyes. "I want you more right now than I ever have."

Two months later...

"Here's your son!" The nurse announced as she placed the baby in Andrew's arms. Andrew carried the baby into the waiting room. Every member of the WWF roster must be here he thought.

Marissa came over to him. "So what's the little guys name?"

Andrew looked Paul straight in the eye "Paul James Martin. I named him. Paul, would you like to hold him?"

"Paul, none of this would be happening if it weren't for you. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Just take care of Kat and this little guy ok?"

Paul took his namesake from Andrew and the whole room erupted in cheers.


	2. The epilogue "I'm Already There"

Kaitlyn woke up and stretched lazily. She rolled over in the bed and she could still smell the scent of him. It filled her senses. God how she loved that man! He was her everything. 

She heard laughter coming from the living room. She got out of the bed and slipped her robe on, walking towards the sound. She quietly walked into the living room of her Tampa, Florida home. She smiled as she saw two blonde heads bent over the table, her boys. Drew and Paul.

Kaitlyn glanced over at the picture on the end table. An ornate silver frame surrounded the faces in the picture. Their wedding day. Kaitlyn smiled to herself at the memory of that day, Drew has been so nervous... and so handsome in his black tux. 

She looked back at the two of them, 'What the heck are they doing?' she thought to herself. Drew shifted his large frame enough for Kaitlyn to see the crayons and coloring books spread across the low coffee table. Drew was coloring Winnie the Pooh with Paul. She couldn't help but smile, as Paul giggled. 

"Shhhh, Paul. You'll wake up Mommy!"

Suddenly Kaitlyn heard the third voice: "MOMMY!" Andreana wailed at the mention of her mother's name. She only knew three words, 'Mommy', 'Daddy' and 'boot', don't ask!

Kaitlyn then noticed that Dreana was in her father's lap. 

"Andreana Michelle Martin! SHHHHHH! Mommy needs her sleep." Drew leaned over and kissed the top of his daughter's head. 'She'll be up soon enough."

Kaitlyn continued to watch quietly as Drew tried his best to keep the kids quiet. Her heart swelled at the sight of her husband and children. He was so good with them. He was surprisingly gentle for a man of his size. It never ceased to amaze Kaitlyn to watch the tenderness he displayed with their kids. 

Paul looked up at his father. "Daddy, I'm hungry! Can we have French toast for breakfast?" 

"Sure, champ, whatever you want! Let's go make breakfast then we'll wake Mommy up."

Kaitlyn knew she was about to be caught. "I'm already up Drew." 

He looked up at her and smiled that incredible smile. He watched Dreana launch herself across the room into her mother's arms. "Mommy! Daddy home!" Someone had learned a new word!

"I know sugar!" She gathered the little girl into her arms, raining kisses on her face. Paul was soon at her feet demanding attention too. She knelt and hugged him to her, kissing his forehead. "Morning Boo."

Drew had walked over to them. "Does Daddy get some of that love?" He smiled down at his wife.

She stood up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Drew."

"I love you too Kit Kat. Why don't you go finish coloring Pooh Bear for me and I'll get breakfast."

"OK, Drew sounds great!"

They spent the day at home, together. These days were few and far between. He missed them so much when he was away from home He flew home every chance he got. Later that night he and Kaitlyn lay in bed in each other's arms after making love again. He had his head on her stomach, it was just beginning to swell with the new baby they were expecting in three months. 

"I don't know how you do it Kit Kat. I go nuts being away from you and the kids, and here you are holding everything together at home all by yourself."

Kat stroked his hair, loving the silky feel of it under her fingertips. "Drew I am never alone. You are always here with me. In my heart."

"Do you have any earthly idea how much I love you Kaitlyn Martin?"

She felt the baby move inside her. She laughed. "After three kids, yeah I think I have a clue."

The next morning Drew was watching her sleep. He dreaded getting on that plane today. He had to be in Philly that afternoon for RAW. He reflected on how much his life had changed in the five years since he met Kaitlyn. Her and the kids were everything to him. If she had asked, he would have gladly given up wrestling for her. But she never had. She understood the love he had for his career. It paled in comparison to the love he had for her. 

A week later he sat in his hotel room, a picture of Kat and the kids on the bed in front of him. God how he missed them. He picked up the phone and dialed...

I'm Already There 

He called her on the road 

From a lonely cold hotel room 

Just to hear her say I love you one more time 

"Hello?" His breath caught in his throat when he heard her voice

"Hi baby. I just called to tell you I love you."

"I love you too Drew."

And when he heard the sound 

Of the kids laughing in the background 

"Let me talk to Paul."

He had to wipe away a tear from his eye 

A little voice came on the phone 

And said "Daddy when you coming home" 

He said the first thing that came to his mind 

"Hey Champ! You taking care of your Momma?"

"Yes, daddy. I miss you."

"I miss you too son..."

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon Paul, soon."

I'm already there 

Take a look around 

I'm the sunshine in your hair 

I'm the shadow on the ground 

I'm the whisper in the wind 

I'm your imaginary friend 

And I know I'm in your prayers 

Oh I'm already there

"Mommy wants to talk to you again."

"Ok, I love you slugger, kiss your sister for me."

"Yuck!"

Drew chuckled to himself.

She got back on the phone 

Said I really miss you darling 

Don't worry about the kids they'll be all right 

"I miss you Drew."

"I know baby, me too."

Wish I was in your arms 

Lying right there beside you 

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight 

And I'll gently kiss your lips 

Touch you with my fingertips 

So turn out the light and close your eyes 

I'm already there

"So when are you coming home?"

"Two weeks, I have three days off."

"I can't wait honey."

"Me too Kat, me to."

Don't make a sound 

I'm the beat in your heart 

I'm the moonlight shining down 

I'm the whisper in the wind 

And I'll be there until the end 

Can you feel the love that we share 

Oh I'm already there 

We may be a thousand miles apart 

But I'll be with you wherever you are 

I'm already there

"I love you Kat."

"And I love you Andrew Martin."

Take a look around 

I'm the sunshine in your hair 

I'm the shadow on the ground 

I'm the whisper in the wind 

And I'll be there until the end 

Can you feel the love that we share 

He fell asleep, holding the picture to his chest.

Oh I'm already there 

Oh I'm already there 


End file.
